Chocolate normally consists of fatty substances of hydrophobic and lipophilic character such as cocoa butter (mixture of stearyl-, oleyl-, palmityl-, and linoleyl- triglyceride), containing in dispersion non-fatty substances, such as cocoa extracts (cellulose fibers, flavorings, theobromine and the like), sugars, proteins (especially proteins derived from milk).
Other ingredients may also be present in chocolate, such as for example fruits, almonds, nuts, special flavorings, liqueurs, substitutes for sugar and/or fats, and the like).
The principal chocolate phase has a lipophilic character and generally a fairly low melting point. Because of the lipophilic character of the chocolate phase it has up until now been a general rule to use as few water-containing components as possible in chocolate-based products.
Likewise, the flavoring components used such as cream powder or powdered fruit juices do not contain water or contain as little water as possible.
Consequently, it is the general practice to evaporate the water during quenching and to reduce the water content down to about 1% by weight or less.
Likewise, it has always been the practice to suppress the waiter in chocolate in order to improve the production characteristics, the sensation of taste, the flavor and generally, the organoleptic properties of the chocolate.
Thus, Patent JP 52/12267 describes the prior coating of saccharides which contain water or are hygroscopic, such as glucose or fructose, with lipophilic sucrose esters in order to prevent their hygroscopic character and consequently the increase in the water content of the chocolate.
Cocoa butter starts to soften at 28.degree. C. and the chocolate mass loses its consistency and its shape. The mass no longer breaks sharply, it can no longer maintain its shape and sticks to the packaging and to the fingers. The softening temperature (28.degree. C.) of normal chocolate constitutes a great disadvantage for its general use in regions having a hot climate.
It is well known that by homogeneously mixing water, even in a small quantity, with chocolate, some physical properties, such as the behavior under conditions of high temperature, can be modified.
Nevertheless, this cannot be achieved by a mere addition of water to the lipophilic phase, even with mixing, given the incompatibility between the two phases. The water causes an extremely rapid local thickening of the lipophilic ingredient, which gives rise to the formation of lumps and to a serious deterioration of the usability and of the texture of the chocolate.